


Who Am I?

by foundCarcosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not only the rest of the world that has a problem seeing Canada. [Past Work]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

Matthew’s breath formed small cloudbursts in front of him as he shuffled down the dimly lit hall, arms clenched around Kumajiro and eyes peeled open wide behind his glasses. He’d sent Alfred home hours ago, tired of his incessant prattling about god-knew-what and his shameless devouring of Matthew’s admittedly delicious food.

But without the American’s indomitable spirit filling the place to its brim, Matthew’s home was just an icebox, echoing silence broken only by the Canadian’s intermittent catches of breath and shuffling feet.

Regret twisted his gut. He shouldn’t have sent his brother home. Even if his pride had choked him, it was better than being choked by fear.

“I’m here,” he whispered to himself, his voice hoarse and halting. “I’m here… I’m Matthew Williams and I’m here…”

The hallway was getting longer, the end obscured by unfathomable darkness. When had the lights gone out? Matthew’s heart stuttered, and the shuffling footsteps stopped. A queer weightlessness came over him, eliciting a keening moan and a dash for what he sincerely hoped was the bathroom door.

Stumbling into the small space, only sure of his footing because he could hear his slippers on the tile, he fumbled for the light switch. The fluorescent bulb sparked and flickered on, buzzing; Matthew’s eyes darted towards the mirror.

His reflection shone solidly for a moment before the edges started to fuzz.

“I’m here…!” His mouth seemed to move slowly, a surreal convulsion on an already-fading face. He breathed faster, harder, but his heart was a lumpen, sluggish mass in his chest and Kumajiro was tittering in amusement and he couldn’t feel himself anymore…

“Hey! Just comin’ to get my DVD, no cause for alarm!” Alfred Jones burst into the living room with customary rudeness, not even bothering to knock. He’d only come back to retrieve the movie he’d let Matthew borrow but had forgotten to reclaim — he didn’t need to make a formal entrance just to do that. He spotted the DVD case on the coffee table and grinned triumphantly, reaching out to snatch it up. A thud sounded elsewhere. The American froze where he stood, eyes snapping upward in a paroxysm of alertness.

“…Mattie?”

The DVD forgotten, Alfred turned and quietly made his way down the hall, wondering why in God’s name his brother had turned all the lights off. …Except for that bathroom light, spilling out into the hallway like a signal beacon.

He found Matthew crumpled on the tile, babbling quietly to himself in that strange, sluggish manner that chilled Alfred’s blood. The little bear he always carried around was staring at Al from the sink, beady eyes fixated…

Alfred shook it off and knelt, grunting a little as he bundled Matthew into his arms. He marvelled at the other’s unexpected lightness, and wondered if his glasses were dirty, because Matt was looking a little blurry around the edges…

 _Illusion, Al. Get it together. This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, remember…_

“I see you, Matthew.” Quiet, quiet voice. Monotone, almost. It was the most effective. “I’m holdin’ you. I know you. You exist. You’re here.”

 _“Here…?”_

“You’re here. I see you. You’re here.”

“I’m here… I’m here… I’m here!  _I’m here!_ ”

Alfred held the shivering, sobbing nation silently, watching his outline blur further through the film of unshed tears.


End file.
